Watching HTTYD2
by Wolfygrace
Summary: [Pre-HTTYD] Hiccup and the rest of Berk get summoned to watch HTTYD2.
1. Chapter 1 - Dragon Racing

**A/N:**

**Hi! New story :)**

**Before we start i just want to say a few things.**

**First, I know these kinda stories have been done BILLIONS of times but one more can't hurt, right? I decided I wanted to do one set pre-HTTYD (a least before everyone finds out).**

**Also, ALL OF THE SCRIPT CREDIT GOES TO DREAMWORKS! I copied the whole thing!**

**I am also going to upload this story on Wattpad.**

**Anyways... Lets start!**

* * *

"YEAHH!" Hiccup shouts, glee filling him as he realised what he had just done. Toothless shot a plasma blast of happiness

"Oh come on..." He muttered as fire from Toothless's blast comes towards him.

When the fire hits him, instead of the pain he was expecting he saw a white light. And was instantly transported to a room with all the other villagers of Berk looking as stunned as he was. They looked around the room confused, then reached for they're weapons, only to find they had disappeared.

Out of nowhere a voice sounded.

"Villagers of Berk, I have brought you to the future to watch a movie. One showing your own future, 5 years in the future in fact" It said. The Vikings looked around confused.

"What's a movie?" One piped up.

"A movie is a series of moving pictures and sound. You'll understand. Just remember, this is YOUR future. Sit back, relax, and enjoy it!"

The vikings complained, but sat back anyway, seeing that there was no exits to the room. Suddenly the space in front of them lighted up as the movie started.

**EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads...**

Everyone looks shocked, was that a dragon?

**EXT. BERK - DAY To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

The Vikings jump, who was that, it sounded... familiar

**ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

"Nooo!" Someone shouts "We are getting raided!"

**HICCUP (V.O.) Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call—**

Amazing? How was life amazing! Getting dragon raids was not fun!

**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by. DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE, KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) DRAGON RACING!**

Everyone's mouths fall open. What in Odin's name was happening?! Why where people on dragons!? Why were they doing this activity called 'dragon racing'!? Why weren't the dragons attacking?! They had many questions.

**It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race. Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff faces and perched over the sea. FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG, who carries the sheep in her claws, until... SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

**"Snoutlout! Why are you on that BEAST?!" Spitelout shouts. Snoutlout shrugs, but continues saying "I don't know dad, but look how handsome I am now!"**

**SNOTLOUT Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

**FISHLEGS Snotlout! That's mine!**

**Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on their two-headed Zippleback, BARF &amp; BELCH.**

**SNOTLOUT Here ya go, babe.**

"Ewwww!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut both say. Snoutlout shrinks back in his seat, his future self may be handsome, but he was stupid!

**With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

Ruffnut almost vomits at his words.

**RUFFNUT Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

**Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.**

**TUFFNUT Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch!**

**Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut hi-five.

**STOICK That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

Astrid perks at her name, why was she playing this devilish game?!

S**toick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

**GOBBER Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

Hiccup looks happy. Vikings were riding dragons! But why wasn't he there? And what was with the 'big talk'. Stoick and Gobber also exchange nervous glances. Was it the 'chief talk'? Surley they weren't thinking of making Hiccup CHIEF!

**WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY — spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.**

Snoutlout gapes, she's BEAUTIFUL!

**ASTRID What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

**SNOTLOUT She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets.**

**ASTRID Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

**SNOTLOUT Only for a few hours!**

Snoutlout is in awe. Why wasn't he going for the beautiful Astrid! Why Ruffnut! Hiccup also looked confused. Was Astrid with someone? Was she was Fishlegs? Surely not! After all there wasn't any other boys around their age on the island, and Snoutlout wouldn't be NOT going for Astrid, she _was_ beautiful.

**BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

Hiccup, who was the only one who knew it was his voice (he didn't talk much), looked proud. It was five years ago that Vikings and Dragons had made peace. And this movie was set five years in their future. That meant.. That meant that currently they would make peace soon! Hiccup was overjoyed!

**The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragonfriendly additions.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) We have custom stables... all-you can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash...**

**In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

Hiccup pulls out his notebook, taking notes on the wonderful inventions.

**Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

**STOICK It's time, Gobber.**

**GOBBER Righty-ho! (aloud, to the crowd) Last lap!**

**A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.**

**ASTRID The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

**RUFFNUT Come on, Barf!**

**TUFFNUT Let's go!**

**FISHLEGS Go, Meatlug!**

**GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

"NOOO! My prize black sheep! You can't do that!" Not-so-silent-Sven shouted.

**GOBBER This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

**He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**

**ASTRID Up, up, up!**

**In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the sheep.**

**ASTRID (CONT'D) No!**

**FISHLEGS Good job, Meatlug!**

Fishlegs smiles at his victory.

**Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!**

"Ugh not you too!" Ruffnut shouts. Fishlegs covers his red face. He has secretly always liked Ruffnut.

**RUFFNUT Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

**Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

**ASTRID You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

Astrid's look resembles the one of her older self.

**RUFFNUT I'm totally winning!**

**Fishlegs hovers up nest to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

**FISHLEGS We're winning together!**

"Eww no!" Ruffnut states.

**She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**

**RUFFNUT No one can stop me now!**

**TUFFNUT Except for me. We're attached, genius!**

"Yeah!" Tuffnut shouts.

**He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of war.**

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D) Quit trying to steal all my glory!**

**And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward them, CLOSING IN.**

**STOICK Get 'em, Astrid!**

Astrid looks interested, what was she doing?

**TUFFNUT It's MY glory! No sheep, no glory!**

**RUFFNUT You're always ruining EVERYTHING!**

**Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.**

**ASTRID Gotcha!**

Astrid smiled, she had certainly gotten more agile over the years.

**She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, black sheep in hand.**

**RUFFNUT Astrid!**

**BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.**

**STOICK Well played! Hahaha! (gloating, to the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law!**

Astrid gapes, Hiccup, her and Hiccup?! WHAT?! Snoutlout sulks, how come he wasn't with Astrid, what was happening?! And how did HICCUP out of all people get her?! Hiccup smiles, who knew he would get Astrid after all?!

**BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as... FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

**SNOTLOUT Uh, excuse me.**

**ASTRID Stormfly!**

**Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces. Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black sheep into their basket!**

Fishlegs cringes, that would leave a mark.

**STOICK That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!**

Astrid grins, she won! She won! What was she saying? Of course she won!

**The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

Suddenly it clicks. Hiccup, that voice belongs too Hiccup. Everyone is speechless, surely Hiccup couldn't have achieved all this. Stoick was elastic! Hiccup had finally proved himself, even if it wasn't the way he had expected. Hiccup grinned smugly, not so useless anymore!


	2. Chapter 2 - Itchy Armpit

**A/N**

**Hi guys!**

**So, so sorry for not updating! **

**Also lots of you were talking about last chapter, how I didn't bold the movie parts and I'm sorry about that, it's just that I originally wrote the chapter on Wattpad then copied it across. When I did, I had to re-add all the spacing and everything and by the end it really couldn't be bothered to bold the script, sorry! I have done it this chapter (I used word to write the chapter) and i went back and edited the last chapter.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

* * *

**A boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a BLACK SPECK rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom.**

**Tucked into his riding position, HICCUP appears to be part of TOOTHLESS. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless. **

Everyone looked in awe at the screen. Who was this crazy rider on the Night Fury? Well at least they assumed it was a night fury, they had never actually seen one before. Hiccup recognised Toothless, the rider must be him! It certainly didn't look like him though.

**HICCUP Yeah! **

That voice! It was Hiccup! The Vikings were certainly surprised, how was that Hiccup! Riding nothing less than the offspring of lightning and death itself!

**They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit — an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.**

Wow! Hiccup stared at the complicated piece of armour, it was amazing! He certainly hadn't lost his smithy abilities! Gobber was impressed to see how far his apprentice had gone.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot? **

Stoick looked wide eyed. What was his son going to try? More importantly, how could he trust that beast! Hiccup had his eyes glued on the screen, what was he going to try

**Toothless grumbles in protest. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! It'll be fine. **

**With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Ready? **

**Toothless SNORTS unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup SLIDES OFF of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, YELLING as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, faceto-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. **

Hiccup rolled his eyes, _freefall_, nothing new. The rest of the Vikings, however, were amazed, how could he trust the beast not to let him fall into the dark seas below.

**Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps... and YANKS, unfurling SHEETS OF LEATHER as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, SNAPPING OPEN like WINGS... and sending him GLIDING — out of control, at first, then stabilizing. The turbulence buffets his flight suit heavily. But he's flying! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They PLUNGE past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again. **

**Impressive as it is, Hiccup is gliding at a steep angle. Toothless launches fireballs ahead of Hiccup, boosting him higher with the expanding heat bursts. **

Everyone's mouths were agape. How did he do that! Stoick flinched when the dragon started shooting but later realised it was only helping him. Hiccup grinned in approval, so it was better than just freefalling!

**HICCUP (CONT'D) This is amazing! **

**A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering ROCK FORMATION, dead ahead. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) No longer amazing! Toothless! **

Everyone gasped, he was going to crash into the rock!

**Hiccup tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless POURS ON THE SPEED, trying to catch Hiccup as he HURTLES toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's UNABLE TO PULL UP at a steep enough angle. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, no! **

**At the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then WRAPS Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and HURTLES into the trees of a neighbouring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless' wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings. **

Hiccup let the breath out that he didn't even know he was holding. He was alive! Stoick huffed, maybe his son could trust the beast after all.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) That really came out of nowhere. **

**The blown up sea stack collapses. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) We gotta work on your solo gliding there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue manoeuvres, eh? **

Hiccup admired the suit further. Then he suddenly realised he was going to take the helmet off, crap! How much more ugly had he gotten?

**Hiccup reels in his dorsal fin and removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid. **

**He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the NEW LAND stretching off into the horizon, its tall cliffs and seastacks adorned with swaying gold birch trees basking in the dappled afternoon sunlight.**

Astrid's breath caught in her throat. Dare she say, he was _hot_, like REALLY hot. A lot of other young women there had the same reaction, including Ruffnut. Hiccup grinned, so he had improved! Even Stoick let out a smile, at least Hiccup at a future

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Looks like we found another one, bud. **

**Toothless FUSSES and SNORTS, not amused, shaking off dust and pebbles like a wet dog. Hiccup flinches as a pebble WHACKS him on the back of the head. He looks back to Toothless, who averts his eyes. **

Hiccup thought, another what? Land? He had ideas about going out an exploring other lands but he never thought he actually would!

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on! **

**Hiccup TACKLES Toothless and tries to put him in a headlock. **

The young boy let out a quite laugh, this was rather funny to watch. Astrid, hearing the noise, looked over. He was definitely hot in the future but, upon further inspection, he wasn't too bad now either. She found her cheeks heating slightly.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all my heartfelt remorse?**

**Toothless simply stands on his hind legs, lifting Hiccup off of his flailing feet and dangling him over the cliff's edge. **

Stoick gasps, _the dragon wouldn't dare!_

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one-legged-**

**Hiccup looks down, seeing the precipitous drop below. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) You're right! You're right! You win! You win! WHAM! **

**Toothless flips him over, pinning him to the ground. Hiccup squirms, throwing mock punches. Toothless playfully retaliates with feline taps to Hiccup's head. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter — URFFF! **

The Vikings laugh slightly, locking on to the joke between the two.

**Toothless rests his head on Hiccup — SQUEEZING THE AIR out of him. Toothless then suddenly starts grooming Hiccup, lapping at his face and covering him in slobber. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Gaaaaagh! **

**Hiccup fights to get free, finally springing to his feet and shaking off the viscous saliva.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) You KNOW that doesn't wash out. **

Ruffnut and Tuffnut look wide eyed. That looks like fun.

**Toothless LAUGHS, pleased with himself. Shifting his attention back to the new land stretched out before them, Hiccup reaches beneath his chest plate and produces a leather-bound book. He unfurls it to reveal an EXPLORERS MAP, modified with added strips in every direction to accommodate their ever-expanding world. Drawings indicate new lands, new tribes, and many new dragons. Hiccup peels a fresh strip of paper from a hidden fold in his flight suit and holds it out for Toothless to lick. Hiccup affixes the moistened strip to the map's outer edge, then whittles a pencil and consults a compass affixed to his forearm.**

Hiccup's eyes widen. A map! What a good idea!

**HICCUP (CONT'D) So what should we name it? **

**Toothless GURGLES as he gnaws under his wing, preoccupied.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) "Itchy Armpit" it is. **

Everyone let out a hearty laugh.

**Hiccup carefully draws the new island's outline. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. (beat) Wouldn't that be something? (burdened) So, whaddya say? Just keep going?**

Hiccup's smile saddened. He knew there was no other Night Fury's on Berk but he had always hoped there was more away from Berk, but apparently not.

**Toothless' ear plates suddenly SHOOT UP. He ROARS, and his call is answered by a familiar SCREECH. Hiccup turns to see...**

**ASTRID rising into view, astride Stormfly. Stormfly grabs talon-fulls of rock to slow her landing. **

**HICCUP 'Afternoon m'lady. Where have you been? **

**Astrid dismounts and throws back her fur hood as Toothless rushes up to greet them. **

M'lady? M'LADY?! Hiccup was agape! He couldn't believe he called Astrid that! Astrid was thinking the same thing, even if she did think Hiccup was rather good looking.

**ASTRID Winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been?**

**HICCUP Avoiding my dad. **

Stoick's eyebrow went up.

**ASTRID Oh, no. What happened now?**

**Astrid sits beside Hiccup, inspecting his latest addition to the map. Behind them, Toothless greets Stormfly, inciting a play fight. **

**HICCUP Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world, and I get... **

"Terrible Terrors can sing?!" Tuff pipes up.

**He gets to his feet and puffs out his chest. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (aping Stoick) ... Son, we need to talk. **

Everyone laughs at the impression.

**Astrid smiles and adopts Hiccup's sloppy slouch. **

**ASTRID (aping Hiccup) Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started. **

Astrid gives her future self a weird look. Why was she doing this? Why was she acting so… giggly?

**Hiccup breaks character, grimacing at her impression of him. **

**HICCUP Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're doing with my shoulders? **

"Yeah Astrid, I do _not_ sound like that!" Hiccup retorts.

"Hey that's not me there!" She replies. Hiccup's eyebrow goes up, hearing her remark.

"Ugh you know what I mean" Astrid rolls her eyes.

**Astrid laughs, jostling her shoulders in an awkward way. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway, he goes... (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder... **

**ASTRID (continuing her impression of Hiccup) Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too. **

**HICCUP WHEN have I ever done that with my hands? **

**ASTRID You just did. She laughs, playfully. **

**HICCUP Okay... just... (holding her arms, mockstern) Hold still. It's very serious. **

**She giggles, trying to hold a straight face. **

Astrid, once again, huffs at her future self.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (resuming Stoick's brogue) You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-**

**Astrid straightens, her face brightening. **

**ASTRID —TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! **

**She jumps to her feet, beaming... **

**ASTRID (CONT'D) Hiccup, that's amazing! **

**And socks Hiccup in congratulations, deliberately hitting the dorsal fin release button and triggering it to pop up. She laughs as Hiccup reels it back in, self-consciously.**

Stoick's eyeswiden. He _was_ going to make Hiccup chief! He couldn't believe it, and he was so young!

**HICCUP You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive!**

**They're suddenly BOWLED OVER by Toothless and Stormfly. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with. **

Both Astrid and Hiccup turn a crimson colour, _talk about awkward!_

**Astrid helps him up and dusts him off. **

**ASTRID (excited) What did you tell him? **

**HICCUP I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone. **

**Astrid picks up the map, folding it as she paces around him, processing it all. **

Stoick rolls his eyes, typical Hiccup, always running off.

**ASTRID Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy... **

**She pauses, wincing in sympathy. She turns to Hiccup. He nods knowingly, taking the map from her. **

**HICCUP It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing.**

Hiccup sighs, that was exactly how he felt.

**ASTRID I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honour. I'd be pretty excited. **

Stoick nodded his head, it _was_ an honour!

**Hiccup shakes his head. **

**HICCUP I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But... **

**He shuffles to the cliff's edge, gazing out at the new land. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother... so, what does that make me?**

Stoick frowned, Valka, he knew that conversation would come up one day. Of course he had told Hiccup about his late mother but nothing more, not about her dragon loving antics. He did same to take after his mother though. Hiccup nodded, agreeing with his future self, he had felt like that. After all, he was nothing like his dad so he had to be something like his mum, right?

**He sits at the edge, looking burdened, restless. Astrid approaches and settles beside him, joining him in looking out at the distant horizon. She weaves another braid into his hair as she speaks. **

**ASTRID What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. She places a hand on his chest. **

Astrid scowled, why on earth was she being so girly?! Even if it _was_ to the future rather good looking Hiccup.

**ASTRID (CONT'D) It's in here. (beat) Maybe you just don't see it yet. She kisses his cheek, but gets a mouthful of Toothless' slobber. She grimaces, wiping it off. Distracted, Hiccup eyes the horizon keenly.**

Hiccup was wide-eyed. Astrid k-kissed him! Aahhhhh! He was literally over the moon! He couldn't believe it! Everyone, apart from being rather surprised at what happened, was laughing at what happened to Astrid. Apart from Astrid, who was going rather red in the face.

**HICCUP Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there. ASTRID (exasperated) Hiccup... He turns her face to the horizon. A distant smoke plume rises from a misty valley.**

Hiccup went wide eyed. What was going on?


End file.
